


green.

by joshuahongkong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, Idk where this will go but i liked the concept, M/M, lapslock, minghao is a fashion major, mingyu is an art major
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshuahongkong/pseuds/joshuahongkong
Summary: mingyu hates the color green more than anything in the universe.try to guess minghao's favorite color.





	green.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA I have never ever written gyuhao before so uhhh I hope you enjoy!! don't expect fast updates on this bc I'm a procrastinator, and also constantly have writers block, and I'm also just. very busy.

mingyu hated the color green. he hated the color green, and he hated anyone who liked the color green, and he hated anyone who didn't hate anyone who liked the color green. growing up, friends and family members often wondered, "how could you ever be an artist if you hate that color so much?" he always made it work. the trees he painted pink, the grass he painted yellow, etc. in fact, it was actually mingyu's skillful and clever avoidance of the color green that had made a name for him in his small hometown. that exact reputation followed mingyu his whole life until he moved to seoul after high school to attend university as an art major.

the day that mingyu first met xu minghao, he didnt hate the color green so much (now, to say that they 'met' would be an overstatement entirely. the two merely bumped into each other, exchanging apologies before continuing on their way. but mingyu had fallen in love. well, not really, actually. not yet. but that's exactly how mingyu would describe that day.) his brain had already memorized minghao's features-- from his light-brown hair, to his thin figure. from his soft lips, to his spindly fingers. all of it. it wouldn't have been surprising that mingyu thought minghao was handsome, if it weren't for the fact that the shorter boy was wearing the most disgusting, vile, hideous shade of green in the universe. all over him.

nonetheless, mingyu failed to keep minghao out of his mind that day (minghao was nameless to mingyu back then, so for the time being, minghaos unfortunate outfit had earned him the nickname 'green boy') he wrinkled his nose at the thought of minghaos ensemble, recalling the forest-hue romper, complete with matching shoes. strangely enough, though, the more that mingyu thought of it, the less distaste he felt toward the outfit. he even surprised himself. for the first time since mingyu was born, he didn't hate the color green.

for weeks, mingyu had began to be more attentive of his surroundings as he walked to and from classes, peeking his head over the crowd of students (which honestly wasn't that hard, thanks to his height) trying to catch even a brief glimpse of 'green boy'. he never could. months passed, and mingyu began to curse himself for attending a school with so many people. after some time he eventually gave up, letting the memory of minghao slowly fade to the back of his mind.

•••••••••

"um, excuse me," mingyu heard a voice across the counter he stood behind, can of whipped cream and a mug of steaming coffee in his hands.

he placed the two containers down, wiping his fingers on his apron. "yes?" he looked up, expecting a customer asking for extra napkins, or extra pumps of fudge, or any of the other trillion requests he's asked every day.

what mingyu didn't expect was green boy to be there, standing with wide eyes and a small pout playing on his lips, empty cup in his hands. mingyu's brain was nothing but television static. he couldn't breathe, why couldn't he breathe? before he could stop himself, he spoke, low and fast, "oh my god it's you."

mingyu watched as minghao's eyebrows knit together in confusion, causing mingyu's heart to drop to the center of the earth. of course he didn't remember.

"I'm sorry," minghao apologized, "i- i dropped my drink. I wanted to know if you could make a new one, please?"

mingyu nodded, feeling his cheeks burn in embarrassment. "yes. yeah, of course," he abandoned the drink he had already started making, walking over to the coffee machines, "what did you have?"

"gingerbread latte," minghao replied, "it's a shame that you guys only ever have it during the winter season. its my favorite."

mingyu began going through the motions of making the drink, smiling up at minghao, "no way, it's my favorite too. do you want whipped cream?"

"yes, please."

mingyu topped the latte off with a generous amount of whipped cream before placing a lid on it. he reached halfway over the counter before snapping his arm back, withdrawing a permanent marker from his pocket, "I almost forgot. what name should I put on the cup?" it wasn't necessary to do so, but mingyu couldn't stop himself- he needed to finally know green boys name.

"minghao," the boy-- who was no longer nameless-- responded.

mingyu slowly scrawled the name on the cup, careful of his normally bad handwriting. "pretty name," mingyu stared at the writing once more before finally handing the cup over, "it kinda sounds chinese."

"i hope to god it does," minghao giggled (mingyu swore it was the cutest sound in the universe) "it is chinese. i'm... chinese."

"oh," mingyu replied, dumbfounded. "that makes sense, then." minghao just laughed again.

"what's your name?"

the question caught mingyu off-guard. what was his name? who was he? where was he? he'd suddenly forgotten everything that he'd ever known about himself ever. "uh..." mingyu. yes. his name is mingyu. spit it out. speak. use words. "min-mingyu?"

"you don't sound too sure about that," minghao raised an eyebrow.

"yes. i'm mingyu. i'm just-- ah." mingyu rubbed his eyebrow, "nervous."

minghao laughed for a third time. "i have to go now. I have a lecture to catch, but I hope I get to see you again, mingyu. soon."

mingyu smiled, eyes following minghao to the door, "me too, minghao"

there were a few things that mingyu now knew about minghao. he liked gingerbread lattes, he was chinese, and he liked to giggle. alot (not that mingyu was complaining).

"hey," mingyu called out before minghao could step foot outside the small coffee shop. "random question, but I'm curious. what's your favorite color?"

minghao cocked his head to the side, smiling, "you're a strange guy, mingyu."

despite the absurd question, he answered mingyu anyway.

there was one more thing mingyu knew about minghao.

his favorite color was green.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is pristinteens
> 
> please leave kudos and/or comments if you'd like to because theyre my motivation to keep writing :))


End file.
